Wing and Prayer
by Lovedrr
Summary: In the midst of a blossoming relationship with Mercedes "Misty" Knight, Samuel "The Falcon" Wilson finds himself facing his most deadly adversary in the diabolical Bloodwing, a mysterious mastermind that blames Sam for the most traumatic moment in both their lives, and he is determined to systematically destroy everything in Sam's life, including his new love Misty ...


Title: Wing and Prayer

Author: Lovedrr

Rating: T

Summary: In the midst of a blossoming relationship with Mercedes "Misty" Knight, Samuel "The Falcon" Wilson finds himself facing his most deadly adversary in the diabolical Bloodwing, a mysterious mastermind that blames Sam for the most traumatic moment in both their lives, and he is determined to systematically destroy everything in Sam's life, including his new love Misty …

* * *

Prologue: Love Connection

* * *

Nightwing Detective Agency

10:03 a.m.

The morning air was crisp and clear, only slightly tainted with the usual pollution of the city atmosphere. There seemed to be a little less activity at this hour, and it was very welcome in contrast to the customary crowded rush. The sun in the sky seemed just a touch more bright, and the birds in the air were somehow more lovely.

Making her way up to the C.E.O. office of her company, Mercedes "Misty" Knight didn't realize she had a slight smile on her face. The song in her heart was in tune with her spirit today, and it gave her a little more bounce in her step. The reason for her good mood just simply wouldn't leave her mind.

The kiss. She and Sam. That kiss.

Although she had initiated it, it had still been somewhat unexpected. It had been a spur of the moment decision, but that moment had quickly grown into something larger for both of them. They had both felt it. It was real. They had connected.

Ever since that moment, Misty hadn't been able to get Sam off her mind. She had been thinking and even dreaming of him seemingly without end. In her heart, she was certain that he had been doing the same concerning her. He hadn't called yet, but she knew that he would. She knew it because of their connection.

At the moment that Misty sat down at her desk, she knew that she wasn't going to get much paperwork done. She needed to kind of clear her mind and stop thinking about him so much, just enough so that she could focus on her job a little better. Standing to her feet and walking away from her desk, she was still smiling.

Stopping to stare out over the skyline of the city through her glamorous glass window wall, Misty caught a sight which was familiar to her and now far more welcome than ever before.

There he stood.

Statuesque. Majestic. Heroic.

Perched atop the ledge of a building some distance away, Samuel "The Falcon" Wilson stood vigilant, the essence of a protective angel overlooking the souls below.

Ever since this unnerving rash of police brutality against African-American citizens had begun to be widely publicized in the media, Sam had taken a more visible stance in his protection of the city. When he wasn't off fighting some evil force to save the world, he now often made his presence known to both the police and the citizens by watching from on high. He had become the very symbol of faith, hope and love to the whole city if not the entire country.

Staring at him from her office window wall, Misty watched closely. Even though he technically wasn't her man, yet, she already felt proud of him in a very intimate way. He filled her with a tender joy.

Misty smiled to herself. She and Sam already had a love connection. It just hadn't been connected.

Still holding her phone in her hand, Misty looked down at it, and then back up at Sam. What he did next made her eyes widen in surprise.

As she watched, Sam momentarily looked away from the calm street below and pulled something out of his utility belt.

Misty's eyes widened. It was his phone. She smiled.

He waited, hesitating. She was sure that he was thinking of her. He was uncertain. Then, after a few moments later, she watched him raise his phone to his ear.

Without even waiting for it to ring, Misty did the same.

It was time to connect.

She picked up on the first ring.

"Hello, Mr. Samuel Wilson," she answered, fully intending to throw him off balance to give her the controlling hand in their conversation.

"Hey, uhhh, hi, Mercedes, uhhh, Misty?" Sam stammered through the line. "How did you know it was me?

"I'm a master detective, Wilson," Misty asserted confidently. "I know everything about you, including your phone number."

"Everything?" Sam laughed nervously.

"I know all about your excellent service record in the military," Misty told him. "You were almost always at the top of your class during your training. The soldiers you served with were fiercely loyal to you and gave you more accolades than could be recorded. After the war, you were specifically requested to assist at the V.A. hospital by your peers, and you volunteered your time and support to help others." When you're romantically interested in someone, it's good to let the person know that you're already impressed with them, and she paused for effect before her last words. "You're a real american hero, Sam."

"Thank you," Sam answered. "Thank you. I … I didn't know you checked up on me like that."

"I check up on everyone I'm interested in. So are you calling me for a reason or do you just like the sound of my voice?" Misty replied sassily.

"Uhhh, both," Sam tried to recover. "I was … just wondering if we could ... meet … to … discuss the incident the other day?"

"Are you talking about the mission or what happened between us?" she smiled, enjoying the way she could constantly keep him off balance and make him blush.

"Both. Again," replied Sam, glad that he was able to come back on her wit and humor.

"Well, I'm very very busy today. Absolutely swamped," Misty lied with a knowing smile. "But I'm free tonight around seven for dinner."

"That would be great," said Sam with a relied nervous smile. "I … I'll see you, tonight.""

"Wilson," Misty said sternly. "Don't you dare be late."

"Oh, i won't," Sam said quietly. "Hey, Misty. We have a … connection … don't we?"

"We do have a connection," she whispered intimately with a gentle smile. "We have a real … connection."

There was only one word missing ...

The Beginning ...


End file.
